Immortal Angel: Anju's story
by Goddess of Purity xo
Summary: Anju is the youngest of the Maaka/Marker children. She adores her big sister and would do anything for her. Chibi Vampire/Karin in Anju's point of view.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

"Big sister!" I was crying. I was scared, and I didn't know why I was. I never cried.

"Anju!" The voice was saturated with relief. "Anju, Anju!" Big sister ran toward me, tears dribbling down her face like a waterfall. She was pretty even then. Beautiful. Big brother Ren was behind her looking utterly bored, but even his face was thankful, though it was turned away. Big sister ran toward me, her arms flying out to her sides like a parachute. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my hair, staining it with salt water.

"Anju, I told you that you mustn't let go of big sister's hand! Why did you let go, Anju?" She was sad and I was angry with myself for making her feel pain. I reached on hand up to hug her back, then dropped it. It stung with numbness. Big sister is slipping away from me…

Mama and Papa sat beside me. The room was completely dark and big sister Karin was the only one squinting.

Mama whipped out her slipper and flung it for Onee-Chan's face. She staggered over and fell of the chair landing with a thump on the floor her foot twitching. She raised her hand to object and then let it fall. I cracked a tiny smile.

Mama snorted and smacked Papa on the head. "Get me some blood!" She ordered.

Papa grumbled but go and slumped to the attic.

"Okay, Taiya. I love you too. Bye," Big brother purred then snapped his phone shut with a grin on his face. "Perfect. Fresh blood," He licked his lips and I cringed and clutched Bge-Kun tighter to my chest. He complained in turn. I got up and walked to my room, avoiding being tripped by big brothers foot.

Closing the door, I sat on my bed and closed my eyes, placing Bge-Kun beside me.

"Anju, what's wrong with you?" A sleek figure was in the corner beside my computer, staring at me with it's ember eyes.

I rolled up and brought my knees to my chest and let my cheek press to them. "Big sister," Was all I said to him when I realized it was Ren.

He shook his head angrily. "Anju, just because I don't like you and Karin doesn't mean I don't care. What happened?" He whispered. I thought at once this was illusion . Big brother is never compassionate toward his sisters.

I ignored him and pointed slowly toward the hallway. "Nothing. Don't worry about me. I'm fine." I lied. No one needed to think of me, not when big sister wasn't happy. "If anything, big brother, please comfort sister. Please." I murmured. I wanted them to care for Karin more than anything.

He obeyed silently slinking out the door like a panther.

When he was gone, I let myself out.

"B-Big S-S-Sister," I sobbed and pushed my face into my pillow, keeping one arm locked around Bge-Kun. I didn't move for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So sorry I haven't updated in like... forever. But here it is, chapter two. Read and Review ? **_

"Good evening, Anju-chan." My dolls whisper as I get out of bed and make my way to my closet. It's cloudy outside today. It may even rain. I peek through my dark curtains just once and make my decision.

"Just where are you going Anju?" Bge-Kun asks from his spot on the rocking chair. "Hmm?"

I don't respond, just tie my ribbon carefully in my hair and slip into my dress.

"Anju answer me!" Bge-kun demands and this time all my prized dolls tilt their heads and murmur my name . "If you're going to spy on the pig-headed, selfish sister of yours then-"

I tense. _Pigheaded? Selfish._

With one swift movement I grab Bge-Kun and yank him off the chair, shoving him into the closet where he hits the wall and falls silent.

"Don't. Bge-Kun." I whisper harshly. Then I grab my parasol from my desk and leave my room, slamming the door behind me.

I don't feel bad about leaving Bge-Kun in the closet. He deserves it.

"I'm going out," I call quietly, fluffing out my parasol and glancing up the darkend staircase. Of course all I hear back are the creaks of the house and Bge-Kun's faint voice calling out my name.

I open the door and step out into the faint sunlight.

_"Anju, look what I've made for you!"_

_Anju looks up, her curious topaz eyes wide. Her older sister, Karin set a plate down in front of her and smiled hugely. _

_Anju stared at the plate, her stomach churning in protest, for there, placed neatly was a large donut with white sprinkles and chocolate dough._

"_I just wanted to thank you, Anju. You've always been there for me and your birthday is in a few days...so... haha." Karin was blushing lightly now, her face embarrassed. Then her eyes softened. "I love you Anju."_

Those words have always stayed with me. I didn't like the pastry but I ate it anyway. Because that made big sister happy.

When I returned home, Mama and Papa we're arguing. Mama was saying she needed better liars blood and that this wasn't fresh enough ('IT TASTES LIKE A CORPSE, HENRY!') and Papa was desperately trying to calm her down. My sister sat on the couch, wincing as Mama slapped her slipper in Papa's face. When she saw me pass by the door she smiled tentatively and waved.

It was an amusing scene but as I looked close at both their faces I saw sadness buried deep there.

I didn't want to think what they've been talking about before Karin returned home.

Big brother Ren wasn't home so I went to bed without any grief. I lifted Bge-Kun out of his closet prison and placed him on the bed beside me.

I peeled back the sheets and curled under my duvet.

This was the place where I truly felt safe.

"Anju, just tell Karin how you feel. I don't want to see you upset anymore," Bge-Kun said.

I shook my head mutely.

I knew deep inside that our time together was limited. I didn't want to think about it. But I knew that I couldn't run forever.

_I love you, Anju._

_You're my little sister!_

_Don't cry Anju, big sister's here, okay?_

I would not cry anymore. I wouldn't. I.

But somehow, the tears came anyway.


End file.
